heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangster
is a Second Generation Object produced by Woodstock's Parasite Plan.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 3 Design The Gangster's 50m spherical body has two main cannons on its right side, one at the top and one at the bottom. There are giant ring-shaped platforms at various points around the spherical body with secondary low-stability plasma secondary cannons lined up along those. They were a set. Its air cushion propulsion floats are arranged in an equilateral triangle. The floats are covered in anti-air laser beam secondary cannons, and the points of the triangle they form are oddly swollen.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 3 Part 3 Technology The Gangster's main weapon is a double shotgun made from two main cannons; a coilgun and a rapid-fire beam cannon. Both cannons scatter a whole bunch of shells over a wide area like giant shotguns. At longer ranges, the shots fan out enough to do slight damage over a wide area, but once the target has been slowed, the Gangster can move right up to them and hit them with a powerful focused attack to finish them off. Since the main cannons are scattershot weapons, their individual shots are weak and they are only powerful at point-blank range because the target is hit by all of the shots at the same time. The Gangster uses the lead coilgun scattershot to reflect the electron beams to provide the optimal rate of convergence as the scattershot blast spreads out over a fan shape, achieving the optimal rate of convergence to cause damage. However, disturbing this rate of convergence (such as by disturbing the Gangster's special sensors), can cause the scattershot to significantly lose power, even to the point of making it unable to pierce onion armor at close range.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 3 Part 11 The main cannons cannot aim very precisely at small targets, and although it has laser beams and low-stability cannons as secondary cannons, the way it was quickly and illegally built means the Gangster lacks proper anti-personnel weapons.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 3 Part 9Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 3 Part 10 The Gangster has the ability to detect enemy Objects in the middle of a thunderstorm that cut off normal vision, radar, IR and ultrasound. This was revealed to be because it uses gravity surveying. It searches for the slight differences in gravity created by the giant hunks of metal that are Objects using a combination of high-precision electronic scales as accelerometers to measure its own speed and its targeting drones. The Gangster is accompanied by a few dozen drones flying around its body. The drones are larger than a light car and with a similar design to air-to-air missiles used by fighter jets, but they also have long main wings much like an airplane. They are covered with arrow-like patterns as a form of camouflage that makes their speed and direction of movement hard to determine. More drones can be launched from the swollen sections of the Gangster's floats. These drones are used for remote targeting, using cameras, radar, and IR sensors to eliminate the Gangster's blind spots and lock onto enemies outside of normal radar range. However, their true purpose is related to the Gangster's gravity surveying. The drones use an imitation alloy of platinum in their structure, increasing their weight enough so they can cause a noticeable effect on the Gangster's electronic scale even at a distance. Thus the drones act as an alternate form of remote sensor that uses gravity. If something, for example, the tug of gravity from an enemy Object, slightly alters the movement of the drones, the Gangster can sense it through the invisible threads of gravity linking it to its drones. While accurate even in conditions that blind other sensors, this sensor can be affected by providing several false readings at once such as by creating plenty of obstacles by attacking the terrain itself. Specifications *Class: World Power Negotiation Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation specialized in land battles *Length: 100m (With main cannon fully deployed) *Armor Material: 1cm x 1000 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 590km/h *Main Armament: Rapid-fire beam cannon + coilgun interlocking shotgun *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, low-stability plasma cannons, *Main Color: Silver Background The Gangster was slowly designed by Woodstock through their Parasite Plan, hijacking the Objects from all four world powers through modernization, adding/replacing parts of them such as the undercarriage, a main cannon, the radar, the armor, the cockpit's electrical system, or the reactor itself. Separating the manufacturing process of all these parts allowed them to gradually built the necessary parts to make their own 2nd Generation Object.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 14 Chronology Vivid Camouflage The four major world powers carried a joint operation, the operation Southern Cross Grim Reaper, to eliminate Woodstock in the Atacama District, where the real members of the organization had began to gather after their Parasite Plan infiltration of the major militaries was uncovered.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 3 Part 1 The Gangster managed to easily defeat two of the 2nd Generation Objects sent after it, one from the Faith Organization and another from the Capitalist Corporations, thanks to its unknown design and a thundercloud caused by the battlefield's high elevation that cut off normal vision, radar, IR and ultrasound. The Gangster announced Woodstock's intentions of negotiating with one of the four major powers in exchange for their Object technology, causing a fight to break out between the surviving Objects of the world powers, as all of them besides the Legitimacy Kingdom decided to try to get the Gangster's tech on their side.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 3 Part 4Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 3 Part 5 After Quenser Barbotage infiltrated Woodstock's base and captured their leader Grinov Quarterdeck the focus of the battling Objects changed to him as the Gatling 033 and Wired Rush rejoined the Baby Magnum. Grinov ordered the Gangster to kill him without leaving any trace of his body, because as long as no definite proof remained, his people could claim he was still alive. Quenser Barbotage managed to recover Grinov's head and expose the Gangster's secret gravity sensors and weaknesses, and the Gangster was destroyed by the surviving Objects. References Category:Objects